littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Mix Wiki:General Policies
The following rules and regulations is adapted from the Demi Lovato Wiki and modified for this wiki. This page is a set of rules and regulations that are set and expected to be followed as long as you as the user participate in the overall development and growth of the Little Mix Wiki. The following guidelines apply to adding images or videos, making new pages and editing the wiki. The policies are expected to be followed and obeyed. If a user offends a policy rule, he/she may be blocked, depending on the severity of the issue. User Behavior *Vandalism will not be tolerated. An example of vandalism is deleting a large portion of the page without a proper reason. If someone becomes a vandal, the admins have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time, depending on the severity of the act. *Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. This means that there should be no inappropriate language and the comment should not be irrelevant. Spam comments will be deleted. Any comments insulting or harassing any users will deleted; such comments will also result in blocks. *On pages for other music acts or bands, please do not post hate comments. We do not support the hate of other musicians. This wiki is a friendly space and we do not want fighting between users on the wiki. If you do post hate, you will be issued a warning. Failure to obey a given warning will result in a ban from the wiki. *''Insulting/slandering'' other users is not permitted. Every user is expected to treat every user with kindness and respect. It is the right of any user to remove, or request the removal of, any comment, blog, forum, or message wall post that is insulting to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in a block. Blocked/Banned *If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your message wall on THIS wiki, or contact an Admin on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked/banned on this Wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any Admin to another Wiki they work on to protest. This will result in an extended block here. *If you are blocked/banned by one of our Admins on another Wiki, do not follow the Admin here to complain. This will result in a block here and possibly an extension on the Wiki in question. Editing Policy Page Format *This wiki will only use the British style of English. (example we use this spelling for "colour" and not the American style "color".) *To see what a person page format looks like, visit someone's page from Here (e.g Jesy Nelson). *To see what an album's page format looks like, visit one of the Albums' pages (e.g Salute). *To see what a Single's page format looks like, visit one of the Singles' pages (e.g Wings). *To see what a Song's page format looks like, visit one of the Songs' pages (e.g Grown). *To see what a Tour's page format looks like, visit one of the Tours' pages (e.g. DNA Tour). General Page Edits *All information edited into a page must be written in the user's own words. There must be no work copy and pasted from other sites. *If the information is taken and reworded in your own words, make sure you supply a reference of the website used. *Do not make unnecessary edits which makes no difference to the pages, source code. *Do not add categories that are unnecessary for the page. People categories should not be added to song and album pages. Only family, pets and people relating to a certain member of the group can be under a people category. Image Policy *Do not upload any images that violates any copyright. *All images must relate to Little Mix in some way. No other types of images should be uploaded to the wiki. *Do not upload images that already exist on the wiki unless there is a valid reason - Please check the galleries you intend to put the image in, and see if the photo already exists on the site. Duplicate photos added to a gallery will be deleted from the wiki. *Make sure you license an image before uploading it on the wiki. Galleries *All images in galleries must follow the previous image policy. *If you are creating a gallery make sure it starts with a gallery box. *All galleries follows the new gallery format. This will not change unless it is necessary. People's Galleries *Only four images of the person will be allowed in their gallery page. Make sure the galleries for people excluding the members of Little Mix are somehow related to Little Mix and its members. *Only add images relevant to Little Mix. See the Jake Roche gallery as an example. Music Video Galleries *As of October 2016, no fan art images are allowed to be added to the music video galleries. All remaining fan art on these galleries will be deleted. *If you want, you can upload fan art on your own blog post, instead of adding them in music video galleries. *A maximum of 20 pictures can be added to the music video stills portion of the gallery. This will prevent the excess need of pictures for the gallery and prevent it from looking cluttered and overloaded. This is just to show little teasers of the video instead of the entire video itself. Chat Policies Unacceptable Behaviors: *Excessive use of caps *Excessive cursing *Harassment/slander of another user - this includes insults directed at the room, or users *Spam/trolling *Excessive linking to another wiki/outside site *Entering chat just to advertise another wikia/chat/site/etc. *Entering chat just to complain/protest a ban/block on another wikia If you do not adhere to these conditions and engage in such behaviours, this will result in an immediate block or ban depending on how severe the situation is. Chat Mods and Admins have right to determine how long a user shall be blocked or banned. Comment Policies *Comments are to be used to discuss the following article. *Comments not relating to the topic will be deleted. *If a user's comment include inappropriate language, it will also be deleted. Video Policies *Videos must be relevant to Little Mix in some way. Any videos not directly relating to the group will be deleted. *Do not upload duplicate videos. *Do not upload videos just to use them on a user profile. This is a waste of server space. This as well is unnecessary for the wiki as well. Audio Policies *From October 2016, all audio for Little Mix's songs will be from Spotify. A Spotify widget will be added for each song page on the wiki. All audio from YouTube unless uploaded by the official Little Mix VEVO and Youtube accounts, will be deleted. *This rule is only implemented because this will help Little Mix chart higher on the music charts due to streaming being a major part of music sales. This is for Little Mix's music success. We all want the girls to be successful. *If you are unable to use Spotify due to it not being available in your country, a Deezer link will be available for you to listen. Don't worry.